


when the sky stares upon you

by PrincessBuggyCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, i want ladybug to visit adrien at ridiculous hours dangit, just them being nerds, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessBuggyCat/pseuds/PrincessBuggyCat
Summary: Ladybug decides to tease Adrien a little in the middle of the night.





	when the sky stares upon you

Adrien had been mindlessly scrolling through his computer for a solid hour, Plagg had long since fallen asleep on an empty camembert wrapper on his bookshelf somewhere.

He should probably be getting ready for bed, but he continued to scroll through a bunch of websites hoping he really hadn't just wasted a perfectly good hour.

He gave up after a minute or two.

He wasted a perfectly good hour.

Adrien let his head fall onto the desk with a thud and proceeded to groan. He slid his face off his desk and spun around his chair to face the window, the sun was set and the sky painted a stunning shade of indigo, speckled with beaming stars. A small sigh escaped his lips at the sight, he didn't think he'd ever get tired of the night sky.

But then he saw blue, a different kind of blue. The kind of blue from a clear sunny day, that sparkled more than all of the stars in the night sky, the kind of blue that made his heart stutter in his chest.

They were staring at him intently, slowly moving closer.

They were close.

So dangerously close.

Adrien squeaked when she was sitting right in front of his window.

How long was she watching him?

He slowly got up out of his seat, tentatively heading over to his window. His fingers gently unlatch the lock, slipping open the glass.

She tilts her head to the side, pigtails and red ribbons lightly bobbing. She gives him a gentle smile, shyly waving her hand.

"Ladybug...?" Adrien says, just above a whisper. "What're you doing here?" he asks, looking around behind her for any villains.

She seemed to let out a bit of an amused chuckle, "What? Am I not allowed to visit my favorite civilian?" she responded, "You looked tired, and it's awfully late. You should probably be sleeping, y'know?" she said with a cute little snort.

Adrien swore his heart stopped, a ferocious shade of red covering his face and the tips of his ears.

"Huh? You-- uh, I mean, yeah! You can, of course you can. You can visit me, your favorite civilian... you were talking about me, right...?" he stammered, only further forming Ladybug's amusement.

"Of course I'm talking about you, silly." she said with a little smile, "But why are you still awake?"

Adrien blinked a few times, "Oh, um, right... I just couldn't really sleep is all," he said, returning a soft smile and gazing into this deep blue eyes once more.

Once he caught himself staring he quickly shook himself out of it, "Ah, I'm so sorry, where are my manners? Did you want to come in or something?" he asked.

She gave him a warm smile, with a look in her eye he couldn't quite describe, "Sorry, I have to head back soon, it's getting pretty late. Maybe some other time, yeah?" she said.

"Y-Yeah..." he quietly responds.

She leaned forward, gently brushing his blond locks to the side, pressing her soft lips lightly against his forehead.

"You should really get some sleep too, a pretty damsel in distress like you surely needs their beauty sleep." she lightly teased.

Adrien was too busy gaping at her to say anything.

"Sweet dreams, princess." she says before grabbed her yo-yo, giving him a light wink and slinging away.

Adrien stared after her, his forehead tingling where her lips touched.   
He placed his hands over his heart where it pounded harshly against his chest, flushed redder than a bright rose in bloom.

He glanced down at his windowsill, lo and behold, there lay a delicate rose.

He gently picked it up and slowly closed his window, eyes glued onto the rose.

The window clicked shut and he let out a muffled squeak.

He was definitely not sleeping tonight.

Especially not when those sparkling sky blue eyes burned in his memory.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two nerds so much. I just really really wanted a balcony-scene type of thing but ladriEn, so I spewed out this nonsense some time ago. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
